The goals of the Laboratory Cancer Research Center are to: (a) foster research in chemical carcinogenesis, particularly as it relates to nitrogen-containing organic compounds, certain chemotherapeutic agents and polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, (b) develop model systems for the study of the counterparts to human colon, pancreas, esophagus, prostate and lung cancers, (c) develop an understanding of the mechanisms of activation of procarcinogens and of detoxification of carcinogens and to elucidate the contributions of nutrition, environment and genetics to their regulation, (d) clarify the role of DNA repair in mutagenesis and carcinogenesis, (e) elucidate the mechanisms by which certain viruses are able to transform cells, as well as how chemical carcinogens may influence this expression, (f) develop a program in clinical and biochemical epidemiology and (g) extrapolate from the accomplishment of the above aims to understanding the human cancer problem. These areas are being met by a team of pathologists, virologists, nutritionists, pharmacologists, chemists, biochemists and cell/molecular biologists working in a collaborative manner. The cancer center is augmented by educational efforts aimed primarily at the graduate level, but also reflected in undergraduate medical and postgraduate programs.